


as we breathe in the morning air

by aisverse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Banter, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisverse/pseuds/aisverse
Summary: Zuko and Sokka's mornings were kissed in the warmth of pale sunlight and the teasing glances when they were suppose to be getting ready.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	as we breathe in the morning air

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so damn happy with all the zukka love that's been bursting ever since Netflix picked up Avatar: The Last Airbender. 
> 
> While I love a well described hurt/comfort, riddled with angst and the sheer pain-inducing plot to throw me on my knees in tears - with the way the world is, I feel like we need equal amounts of soft things.
> 
> AKA: Fluff. Just utter unrestricted fluff to enjoy.

His breath felt stale and dry in his mouth. Zuko pushed onto his elbows and curled with the warmth crusting his exposed back from the rising sun streaming in through the windows. He stretched his arm across the bed and patted the other side. There was barely any trace of the salt water scent he'd anticipated. 

He arched his back and stretched into a sprawl. His limbs cracked and an ache itched his chest inside the scar Azula graciously 'gifted him', as his boyfriend hissingly referred to it on an almost nightly basis. 

Each passing moment had the sun baking into his back and crawling up his bare shoulders. Getting up was the last thing he wanted to do when the gentle caress of silk sheets beneath him smeared into his cheek and flashed the memory of last night's callus fingers pressing him down into them. 

A hoarse groan trembled out of his throat for a solid minute, before a guttural laugh echoed into the spacious room, entirely too amused for Zuko's sensibilities that early in the morning. 

"Shut. Up." 

"Well. Good morning, sunshine," Sokka chuckled and swept into the room. He pinched a small towel in front of him, barely covering his crotch. 

"No," Zuko said, as he lifted his head slightly to peer at Sokka's ass as drops of water inched down his spine. "We don't need any more sunshine. It's too bright already too soon." 

"That, coming from a firebender - no! THE firebender." Sokka pounded a hand onto his chest, then dramatically tilted his head into the other hand while mildly swooning. "Whatever will your poor subjects think if they heard their crown and glory speak such slander?" 

Zuko didn't bother gracing the man with a response. Except a thick swallow lodged and scraping his throat as his eyes greedily glued itself to what wasn't being obstructed anymore. 

Sokka lips twitched and he smirked. He slipped closer to the bed until his arm comfortably leaned into the bedpost. He tilted down, clear ocean eyes catching Zuko's. Zuko stared as Sokka bit his bottom lip, then pulled it in with his teeth. Sokka deliberately arched his head and flickered his gaze between Zuko's eyes, then lips.

"I thought you were a man of action, wolf boy," Zuko said, tapping his tongue seductively over his bottom lip. 

Sokka's breath shuttered. His swallow felt rough, grating like sandpaper. His body trembled as it hovered above Zuko. Their faces are inches away and Zuko felt their warmth twisting into their shared breath, teasing like a gentle caressing touch across his inner thigh. 

Zuko was tempted to lurch forward and trap Sokka's lips between his teeth - but Sokka stepped away and vigorously rubbed his hands over his face. His neck snapped when he turned away with a grimace.

"Nope," Sokka clawed his nails across his scalp and ran to a large wardrobe across the room, separated from the bed by a polar bear rug his father had hunted and skinned himself. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes." He hissed, then loudly snapped his fingers at Zuko. "And YOU have four meetings back-to-back today." 

Zuko pouted but dutifully swung his legs over the side of the bed. "So I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" 

Sokka arched an eyebrow at him. He slid a hand down his chest, smirking when Zuko's eyes followed. "Not before the four meetings you've had postponed thrice this week already." 

A scoff ripped from Zuko's throat as the man flew off the bed towards the corner of the room where the maids kept a porcelain basin of fresh water. "If my feeble mind in comparison to your esteem 'grandness'..." Zuko waved his hand exaggeratedly and folded in a mocking bow. Sokka snorted but didn't interrupt. "Remembers correctly - it was YOUR fault those meetings got postponed." 

"Only twice!" Sokka chuckled as he slipped his arms through a sleeveless robe. "YOU started the first one!" He felt the air shift behind him and sweat raked at the back of neck.

Sokka dropped to the ground and winced as a flash of fire exploded above his head. His arm scraped into the ground and the skin around his elbow peeled away in tiny nail sized patches. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah..." Sokka tapped his elbow with his palm. When it came away dry, he shrugged, and waltzed over to a mahogany coloured dressing table. "I'm good at taking it rough, don't you think?" he said, winking with a raised shoulder and puckered lips. 

Despite Sokka having slipped on a robe, his arms were bare. The excitement from earlier had moistened his body in a thin layer of sweat, and it glistened on his golden brown skin. The morning sunlight reflected off a mirror perched on top of the dressing table, and its shine licked at the back of Sokka's thick neck and muscled shoulders. It left Zuko staring blankly. His throat dried, and the gulp he swallowed felt scratchy and tasted bitter. 

Sokka caught his eyes briefly in the mirror. He had the audacity to wink as he carefully collected his dark hair between his fingers. He twisted it into the braids he has come to prefer over the last several months since the anniversary celebration of Zuko's coronation. 

The warmth in the room turnt stifling the longer Zuko watched Sokka's rough fingers fondle his hair. Sokka stuck out his tongue in concentration and Zuko contemplated stabbing a dagger into his throat to help him breathe. 

In a daze, Zuko stumbled around the room. The prospect of simply staying inside the haven he and Sokka had slowly amassed over the last several years was more enticing than he should admit to. 

Sokka had learnt to respect the identity and overly prideful way of the Fire Nation. In the areas where everyone else could see, Sokka was as every bit of the Fire Nation as Zuko. He now wore the style of the Nation; thin robes with golden embellishments and adornments whenever he was publicly presented to the Fire Nation court. He even kept his hair longer than he would've if he'd never stepped foot back onto the Fire Nation lands after Zuko's coronation. Not that anyone outside of Zuko could tell since Sokka kept it in his wolf's tail anywhere outside of their royal suite. 

Though the style and cut of the robes were in the fashions of the Fire Nation, Sokka had been adamant about wearing the blue hues of the Southern Water Tribe. 

It took every inch of strength in Zuko's body to tighten his fists hard enough to leave the indents of his nails carved into his palms and tore his eyes away from Sokka. He knew himself enough that if he allowed it, he'd have his arms snaked around Sokka's waist. He'd lift the man up onto the dressing table and drop to his knees. 

Shaking his head fervently, Zuko glared into the abyss that was the insides of his wardrobe. He shoved a hand inside and slapped on the first layer of robes his fingers grasped. The sleeveless top was worn and comfortable. He'd been wearing the same two layers, alternating between washes, since his coronation five years ago. 

Sokka arched his brow at him through the mirror. "Really?" 

"What?" 

Sokka stood. He walked to Zuko in strong, heavy echoing steps. He pressed a hand to the side of Zuko's neck and cupped the back of the thinner man's head gently. They locked eyes and Sokka slid his hand down Zuko's hardened chest. The fabric was so soft, silk smooth and smelt faintly of spicy cardamon. "I really like this robe," he said, shoving two fingers around the neck and stroking the collar.

Zuko looked at Sokka, his brows furrowed and arching. "Yeah?" His tone pitched high and he instinctively tried taking a step back. 

A teasing look flashed across Zuko's face when he grinned, but Sokka gathered the hair at the back of Zuko's head and twisted it firmly in his fist. A sharp tug left Zuko gasping and melting into the arm Sokka had, in a blinking moment, wrapped around his lower back. 

Sokka smirked with heavy-lidded eyes and continued with, "I like taking it off of you quite a lot."

A weak spiderweb like string snapped inside of Zuko at the feeling of Sokka's body pressing into his chest. 

From one breath to the next, Zuko stepped forward and gathered Sokka into his arms. He dug his fingers into the thin fabric of Sokka's robes and pulled the man flush into him. He'd deny the giggle that tickled his lips when Sokka's firm body pressed into him. 

Their movements felt aggressive in the moment, feverish and frantic in the way their hips grinded against the other. Zuko breathed into Sokka's neck, panting. He felt Sokka body shaking in his arms, hot and desperately trying to rub harder - but then Sokka allowed Zuko to tilt him backwards. Sokka pulled Zuko towards him by his hair and the sweet taste of candy apples caressed his tongue as they kissed.


End file.
